


Pandemic Blues

by sapphireej



Series: Starting Out [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireej/pseuds/sapphireej
Summary: TK, Carlos, and Owen are thrown a curve ball only a few weeks after saying 'goodbye' to Gwen at the Austin airport. The quick-spreading Coronavirus finally hit Texas and it had been forcing states to close down the non-essential business and restrict travel. Officials also highly encouraged anyone who had compromised immune systems to avoid going out in public or having contact with anyone who could spread the virus... TK didn't realize until the day he was to return to work, that the virus would force him to find new living arrangements so he didn't bring COVID-19 home to his dad.
Relationships: Buttercup & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Buttercup & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & Buttercup, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Starting Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	1. Curve Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Up to 911: Lone Star (TV 2020) 1x10 - Austin, We Have A Problem  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 911: Lone Star! I'm just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* I do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> A/N1: I edited this, so all mistakes are mine.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D
> 
> ~*~
> 
> A/N3: Here's Part 2 of the 'Starting Out' universe! I'd encourage you to read Part 1 - 'What A Weekend' to get a feel for the universe, but you should be able to read this story without it.

**Monday, March 23, 2020**

The past two weeks had been, if TK Strand was being honest, the happiest and the weirdest in his life. Happiest, because after months of dancing around what he and Carlos 'were', they finally had become a couple. Weirdest, because it seemed like since Owen, Carlos and TK had dropped his mom off at the Austin airport, the growing pandemic that had been plaguing the world had finally hit the United States. Individual states had begun to close everything down; schools and non-essential businesses were first, along with sit-down restaurants, and voluntary procedures at hospitals were postponed. The federal government as well as the states' leaders were asking residents to stay home unless necessary to go get food or seek emergency medical treatment, especially for those who had weak immune systems, and hospitals across the nation were gearing up for an influx of cases. For lack of a better term, the nation was going into a version of quarantine and many were panicked. Healthcare workers, first responders, and essential business were working hard, and companies were giving paid administrative leave to any employee who was immune-compromised or adjusting their work to avoid the public as much as possible.

This is the reason TK found himself early on a Monday morning, sitting nervously in a small exam room waiting for the AFD's doctor to clear him to return to work, while he had a thousand thoughts running through his mind. Before getting too lost in his thoughts, he was startled by a knock on the door and TK glanced up as a woman wearing a white lab coat and mask walked in.

"Hello, Firefighter Strand, how are you doing today?" Dr. Elizabeth Edison asked simply.

"Uh, I guess that depends on what you have to say," TK admitted, biting his lip, though, with the mask he wore, it couldn't be seen.

The older woman nodded, "I can understand that. I imagine the 126 is eager to get you back," she added, sitting down on the stool across from him.

"Yeah, they are. Even if on light-duty. We're running out of subs in the house for crews because of this virus," TK inwardly groaned, " _wake up, Strand! She'd already know that!_ "

"I won't keep you too long. I've had a chance to look over your regular doctor's notes and the scans. I'd like to do my exam, but you've recovered well, and seems like you're out of pain, so if this goes well, I'll clear you to go back to work."

~*~

"Here you are," the doctor reentered the exam room with a stack of papers, "you're officially back to work. I'm sure Interim Captain Ryder will be relieved at the news."

TK took the offered papers and looked at her, "excuse me, who?"

"Interim Captain Ryder, Judson Ryder," she raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"I know who Judd Ryder is, but Interim Captain? Since when?" TK gasped.

The woman closed the exam room door, "you don't know?"

"Know what?" TK asked quickly.

The doctor sighed, "given that you're Captain Strand's son and I know you're authorized to speak with me about his health, I thought you knew. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you."

"I've been at my boyfriend's the last couple of days, and dad and I haven't had a chance to talk because he had a shift this weekend," TK replied, "what's going on with him? Is he okay?"

"How much do you know about cancer and white blood cells?"

"I know a little from paramedic training and what I've picked up at the appointments I've been to, but not a lot. Why?"

"The chemotherapy your dad is on, and most chemotherapy treatments out there, can deplete one's white blood cell count. White blood cells help fight infection and if your dad gets sick right now, it would not be ideal. He's chosen to continue the chemotherapy to treat the cancer, but that's going to deplete his counts. Because of this, he's decided to manage the station from home and put Judd in charge of the crew at the house. I'm sorry, I thought he would have told you by now," she shared.

"He wants to have a meeting at the station today, so this must be what it's about," TK sighed, "um... So, I live with him. If I go back to work, can't I still bring the virus home to him?"

"The chances increase dramatically. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I think you and your dad should consider some different living arrangements for one of you," she advised, "and when you're physically near your dad, keep a good distance from him."

"I hate this virus," TK groaned, running his hand through his hair, "it sucks."

~*~

As the Uber dropped him off at the front of the fire station, TK rushed in with his bag over his shoulder. It was still a little before the crew would be in to start their shift, so he immediately jogged upstairs and saw his dad in his office, dressed in civilian clothes, while he packed a couple of boxes, obviously with items he would need at home.

"Dad!" TK didn't hesitate to step into his dad's office, dropping his bag at the doorway, "why didn't you call me?"

Owen sighed as he closed a file drawer he was looking through, "I didn't want to ruin your weekend with Carlos. I know he's been working long hours lately, and you guys deserved some time. Dr. Edison told you?"

"Yeah, she thought I already knew," TK plopped down on one of the empty seats, Buttercup coming right over to greet him.

"I'm sorry. That's what this morning was going to be about, telling you and the crew what's changing while I can't be here physically," Owen explained, "I didn't want to blindside you, but I was pretty sure you'd be cleared, so I figured I could tell you and the crew at the same time."

TK nodded, "she also told me if I come back to work, we shouldn't be living together because you could get sick from me if I'm exposed and don't know it."

Owen moved over to sit in the other chair nearby, "yes, I'm what they called 'compromised' because I have cancer and am actively getting treatment. The Chief and medical team cleared me to work from home and I'm going to do that, and Judd's going to be in charge here. As for at home, she's right, it's not a perfect situation, but I'm not going to kick you out; you're my son."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get sicker than you already are. It's bad enough you're fighting cancer. I can't let you get this stupid virus because I brought it home from work," TK ran his hands over his face and sighed.

"Hey, you don't need all the answers today, but I'm sure Carlos won't mind you crashing at his place for the time being if you don't want to be at our place," Owen told him reaching out to rest his hand on TK's shoulder.

TK lifted his gaze and looked at his dad, "you don't think it's too soon for us to live together?"

"In a normal situation, maybe, but this is not that, and it doesn't have to be permeant, TK. Just for a few weeks or months until this virus dies down," Owen assured him, "I don't plan to stay away from you or work forever, but for a short time while the virus is very active, maybe it's a good idea. Besides," the father laughed lightly, "as much as I love having you around, and we did agree when we moved here, you'd live with me, I'm confident you're doing well enough to sprout your wings and I'm not blind. You two are head-over-boots for each other and this was bound to happen eventually."

TK's cheeks flushed, "yeah, maybe. I... I'm trying not to think too far ahead, because I don't want to jinx anything, and I haven't even asked Carlos. What if he's not ready for that?"

"He may not be, and that's okay, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Why don't you go call him while we wait for the rest of the crew to get here," Owen suggested.

"Okay," TK shifted to grab his phone, but before he got up to make his call, he looked at his dad, "don't get me wrong, I do want to spend more time with Carlos, but it's gonna suck not living with you. I know I wasn't thrilled at first, but it's been cool living with you."

"It has," Owen smiled, "and I know this is very sudden, and we don't know what this virus is going to do, but I'm only a call or text away. For now, let's just take this a few days at a time and go from there?"

TK nodded again and stood up, "alright, just a few days at a time. I can do that and you know the same goes for me? You can call me anytime?"

"I do, kiddo," Owen promised, standing up and reaching out to put his arms around his shoulders, "don't worry. You'll always have a home with me, no matter what. No virus can keep us apart."

Sinking against his dad, TK calmed his racing heart as he returned his hug, smelling the familiarity of the man he looked up to, "thanks, dad."

"No thanks needed. That's what family is for," Owen added, patting his son's back as they pulled apart from their hug, "I love you, TK."

"Love you, too, dad," TK smiled, taking a deep breath and holding up his phone, "I'm gonna go call Carlos."

"Of course," Owen watched TK start to leave, "hold up. Aren't you forgetting something?"

TK stopped in his tracks and turned to see his dad holding out his hand, "what? We have to shake on it, too?"

Owen laughed, "I'm assuming the papers in your hand is your doctor's release?"

"Oh, yeah," TK smirked, moving back in to hand over the papers, "yeah, back to full duty surprisingly, but she suggested I take it easy for a few days."

"Yeah, just be careful. Judd promised he won't push you too hard right away, but if something happens, you gotta speak up, alright?" Owen eyed him, for a moment talking to him as his Captain and not his dad.

TK could easily note the change in his dad's tone, so he offered a sloppy salute to him before walking out of the office and grabbing his duffel on the way, while Buttercup followed on his heels, "got it, Cap!"

~*~

Though trying to remain calm, TK couldn't help being nervous at calling his boyfriend, " _how do you ask your boyfriend of two weeks if you can move in with him indefinitely, while a crazy virus wreaks havoc on the world around you?_ " TK thought as he moved into the locker room to change, Buttercup curling up near him. It wasn't like he hadn't been there recently, so he easily changed into his uniform and once his boots were on, he grabbed his phone and went into the empty gym to call Carlos.

"Hola, cariño! How'd your appointment go?" Carlos greeted him after two rings.

TK smiled at the term-of-endearment and couldn't help melting at the meaning, but he quickly snapped back to reality when Judd walked up the stairs nearby, "oh, it was fine. Cleared me to come back," he replied matter-of-factly, "anyway, I have a question for you."

"For me? Okay, I might have an answer," Carlos laughed lightly, "what's up?"

"What would you think about a roommate for a while?" TK wondered, hoping to ease into the conversation.

"Um, I'm not sure. I mean, I only have one bed, my other bedroom is an office, so it'd depend on who that person would be," Carlos admitted.

TK could hear the rustling of papers on Carlos' end of the phone, so he assumed he was at his desk, "um, see, I know this guy who needs a place to crash, like as soon as possible, for well, I don't know. A while. He'd totally be fine crashing on the couch if that's what he needed to do, but he just can't live at home with his dad. His dad has cancer and he's a first responder, so he can't take a chance on bringing the virus home."

Carlos had seen his own co-workers making changes in living arrangements due to the current events, so he knew it was only a matter of time before Owen would be quarantining at home, leaving TK in a tough spot if he returned to work, "I see," he started, able to hear the nervousness in his boyfriend's voice. He had a feeling he was anxious about asking that so early on in their relationship, "well, _this guy_ has a dilemma on his hands, but I'd be open to helping them out, _and_ if this person is who I think he is, he can share my bed for as long as he needs or wants."

Realizing that Carlos had picked up on who he was talking about, TK relaxed a little, "really? You don't think it's too soon?"

"Tyler, you're my boyfriend and the world is heading into a very confusing and uncertain time. No one knows what to do, but what I know for sure is that you can stay at my place for as long as you need _if_ that's what you're comfortable with. _If_ you feel it's too soon, or you're not ready, then you can just crash for a few days until you figure something else out. You know I'm only going to do what you're comfortable with and I'd never push you into something you're not ready for."

A relaxing sigh escaped TK's lips as he rubbed his free hand over his forehead, "I want to be at your place," he told him honestly, "I just didn't want to rush you. This is so sudden."

"I know, and you're not. I promised I'd be there for you and if that's what it means, then I'm all in. I get off at six tonight. Do you need anything?"

"Thank you, babe. I get off at seven. Maybe you could pick me up and we can go get my stuff?" He wondered.

"Yeah we can do that," Carlos confirmed, clearing his throat, "I gotta get back to work, but I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Yep. See you then," TK smiled as they ended their call and glanced up to see his dad moving towards him, so he pocketed his phone and stood up, "what's up?"

"Everything alright?" Owen wondered.

"Yeah, Carlos said I can stay with him," he paused, "you didn't talk to him already, did you?"

"No," Owen shook his head, "honestly. I didn't say anything. I considered it, but I didn't want to go behind your back. Well, for that," he smirked, "I can't tell you what I did talk to him about, yet."

"What? Dad!" TK groaned, following Owen as he headed back into the office, "what do you need to talk to my boyfriend about?"

Owen laughed lightly and turned around, "don't worry about it. You'll find out soon," he motioned to two boxes, "help me take these down to the Jeep."

~*~

TK wanted to find out just what his dad and boyfriend had been talking about, but he did help Owen take the few boxes downstairs. Once the rest of the crew got there, they all gathered around the kitchen table to talk, after Judd joined them from upstairs.

"Alright, lady and gents," Owen glanced around at his team, Buttercup sitting right next to TK, "you may be wondering what's going on. With this virus going around and not knowing how much it's going to affect us, and because I'm still getting chemo, it wouldn't be good for me to get it. Starting today, I'll be working from home."

"What?" Marjan and Mateo gasped.

"How's that even possible, Cap?" Paul asked, "you're a firefighter."

"I know. Judd's gonna step up to be Interim Captain here, but I'll still manage the paperwork side of the job from home and you guys can call me anytime, on any calls you need to," he glanced around, seeing surprised faces and worry covering Judd's, "cheer up everyone. It's gonna be weird, yes, but we'll deal with it. I have faith in _all y'all_."

"Yeah, and I ain't tryin' to take Cap's job away, but I'm happy to help out," Judd added, letting his gaze focus on TK.

"I know," TK replied, easily remembering their disagreement not long after they started working together, "we're good."

"Wait, how can you quarantine at home if TK lives with you?" Mateo asked Owen.

"I'll be moving my stuff to Carlos' tonight," TK chimed in, "I just found out this morning, or we would have done it this weekend. I don't want to get dad sick."

"Which I definitely appreciate," Owen could see the nervous expressions and looked around at his team, "come on, think positively. It's not forever. I'm still your captain and TK's dad. I just won't be physically here for a few weeks or months until things die down and that's okay. We still need to focus on the reason we do our job and keep ourselves healthy. Wash your hands, wear masks when you go out and I know it will be hard and I'm sure weird not going out on as many calls or having extra steps to help people out, but we'll get through it. Carlos, Grace, and anyone who works here is welcome to have their immediate family visit, but please keep that to a minimum. I'll be helping with all the administrative tasks at home for the firehouse, and Judd's gonna be enforcing things here, so keep that in mind when he's giving out orders," Owen went on, though he didn't want to keep everyone from doing their job, knowing they could get a call any minute, "now that we've gotten that out of the way, I have one last order of business to take care of," he turned to his son and held out a small box to him, "we thought you could use a few additions to your necklace."

"What?" TK took it from him and opened it, finding two charms inside. One looked just like the one he had around his neck representing his previous firehouse. That similar one had '126' engraved on the front, with 'Austin FD' scrawled on the back, with 'OJPMM 2020' under it. "This is awesome," he smiled at the crew and then back at the charms, now focusing on the unfamiliar one. It was made from the same material, but it was shaped differently and as he read the words, he saw 'APD' engraved on the front, figuring it was representing the Austin PD. Turning it over, he saw several familiar characters engraved into the metal, with 'CR' under them, "you got Carlos' call sign?"

"Of course! I wouldn't put some random cop's information on a charm for you," Owen laughed lightly, "and this way, he can be with you when you're out there, not just us."

TK smiled as he took his necklace off, so he could quickly add the two new charms to it, Carlos' ending up on top of the other two, "these are awesome. Thanks, everyone."

Just barely getting the necklace back around his neck, Owen and the team threw their arms around him a tight group hug, much like they had done a few weeks prior after the solar storm when he'd shared his past with them, "welcome back, TK!" Marjan announced happily, the others offering similar comments as they started to pull back.

"Alright, I missed you guys, too, but let's get to work," TK blushed, trying to wave off all the attention.

When Marjan, Mateo, and Paul headed upstairs to get changed, Owen looked between TK and Judd, "Judd, I know I don't have to say this, but as a dad, I'm going to. Please, take care of my son."

"Dad..." TK groaned, his cheeks flushing even more than they had been.

"Ah, don't worry, Cap, we're gonna take care of the boy," Judd put his hand on TK's shoulder.

"Thank you," Owen smiled, "alright, I'm gonna get out of your hair. Be safe and we'll talk soon."

Judd nodded, "yeah, and don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"I won't," Owen promised, pulling his keys from his pocket.

"I'll walk you out," TK commented, moving towards his dad, but glanced at Judd, almost as if asking permission, and when Judd nodded, TK continued to follow his dad outside to the Jeep, Buttercup right on their heels, "dad, are you sure you're going to be okay doing this? Where's Buttercup going?"

Owen opened the back door and Buttercup jumped inside, "he'll come with me. We'll be fine. Just don't be surprised if I send you a grocery list every few days. I've been advised not to even go out shopping."

TK nodded, "that's okay. I think I'm gonna have to get a car, so when I'm not working, I can shop for you."

"You get a car?" Owen laughed, "you hate driving!"

"I hated driving in New York. Here it's not so bad and I'm not gonna depend on my boyfriend, my dad, or any form of taxis to get me places forever," TK laughed.

"Alright, well," Owen took a deep breath, "then, you can have the Jeep until I need it for an appointment."

TK shook his head, "that doesn't make any sense. You could get exposed from the car, too. You keep the Jeep. Now that I'm back to work, I'll ask Carlos where a good place is to get one and start doing some research."

"Okay, I won't try to talk you out of it, but just don't make any decisions right away," Owen begged, moving around the SUV to the driver's side.

"I won't," TK assured him.

Owen nodded wrapped his arms around his son, "I'm proud of you kid, I love you."

TK smiled as they hugged, "thanks dad, love you, too."

~*~

Once Owen and Buttercup left, the crew sat down to breakfast as Judd went over some new 'rules' the crew would have to follow and some new 'laws' the governor had put into place, including handing out an 'Essential Worker' letter to everyone.

"Seriously? We have to carry this around?" Paul raised a curious eyebrow at the document in his hand on the Austin Fire Department letterhead.

"Yeah, we don't know how much shit's gonna hit the fan with this virus, and if they put any more restrictions on the public, those of us who are essential need to prove it in case we're stopped by police or another agency," Judd explained.

"So, a letter that says, 'to whom it may concern, the person possessing this document is an essential worker of the Austin Fire Department' is enough proof?" Marjan wondered, laughing lightly, "alright."

"So, TK needs like two of these, right?" Paul teased, as the crew began to fold them up to put in their pockets, "you know, one for work and one for home."

The table erupted in laughter, and TK couldn't help his cheeks flushing, but got up to collect the empty dishes and walked away from the table with a wink, "nope, just one. I have plenty of _other_ ways to prove I'm essential."

"Damn, TK, you came back to work with some spice," Paul smirked.

TK turned back to them and nodded, "oh yeah. Carlos really knows how to _cook_."

"You walked into that one, Strickland," Judd smirked, then sobered, "alright, let's end that conversation before it gets any further into an inappropriate territory and go get some work done before we get a call."

~*~

Two car accidents, literally a cat in a tree, one backyard barbecue fire, and a man attempting to clean his gutters when he was home by himself getting stuck on the second-floor roof when his ladder tipped over. None of their calls had been too action-packed, but they were glad they could still help out, though TK was bummed he hadn't seen his boyfriend at all that day.

After the next crew came in, Judd, Marjan, Mateo, Paul, and TK headed out of the station for the night a little after seven. TK couldn't help looking around for his boyfriend, who had messaged saying he was there, but so far, the familiar blue Camaro hadn't been seen.

"No Carlos yet?" Paul asked, glancing around.

"He said he's here, but I'm not sure where," TK admitted.

"You want us to wait with you?" Marjan asked.

TK laughed lightly, "no, I'm good," he promised, nodding at them and then glanced around again. Though he didn't see Carlos' car, his eyes landed on a Ford F-150 pick-up in the same color as Carlos' car, that was decked out for going off-road with wheels larger than they had on the fire trucks.

"That's one nice truck," Judd noted, catching where TK's focus had landed, "I'd take that out and literally get some mud on those tires!" He whistled in admiration, before glancing back at TK, "is the city boy in you learning to appreciate a nice truck?"

"I'm not sure," TK replied honestly, "they do seem popular around here and are a lot more useful than they would be in New York."

Before either firefighter could say anymore, the driver's door opened, and Carlos hopped down to the ground from the cab.

"Damn, Reyes! Your Texas is showing!" Judd called out from where he and TK were standing.

Carlos waved at them, "well, I guess that's a good thing since I'm from here."

Judd smirked and nodded, "we gotta take _her_ out sometime! But I'll let you enjoy your roommate first," he smirked, patting TK's shoulder before he continued to his truck to leave.

With the crew all gone, TK finally moved towards his boyfriend, now also noticing him dressed in jeans and a plaid button-down shirt, "why, Officer Reyes, this is a new part of you I've never seen before."

"Surprise! I own a truck," Carlos announced, closing the distance between them by wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

TK leaned in to press a kiss to Carlos' lips, "you do," he murmured into the kiss, his arms snaking around Carlos to hold him close, "hola."

"Hola, cariño," Carlos reached up to brush his hand over his cheek, "how was your first day back?"

"It was alright," TK admitted, taking a deep breath, "it wasn't as expected, but we helped out where we could. Weird that dad wasn't here, though."

"I'm sure it was," Carlos agreed, his hands moving to rest on his boyfriend's forearms, "would you like to go see him and get your stuff?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," TK nodded, taking a deep breath, "thanks for coming to get me."

"Not a problem. I like spending time with you," Carlos winked, guiding them over to the passenger door, so he could open it for his boyfriend, "I brought the truck because I didn't know if the Camaro would be big enough to bring over everything you needed to."

TK easily got his footing as he would for a firetruck and climbed into the cab. Once he was in, Carlos shut the door and then moved around to the driver's side to get in, which allowed TK to slide across the seat while Carlos was buckling his seatbelt, "why have we never done this before?" TK wondered curiously.

Carlos let out a laugh and draped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, "well, the car gets better gas mileage, but if you like the truck better, we could maybe change up once and a while."

TK leaned in and pressed a kiss to Carlos' cheek, then nipped at his earlobe, "I think that's a good idea," he confirmed, but then as a thought came to him, he slid away from Carlos a little and bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" Carlos quickly noticed the change in TK's mood, while driving away from the station.

"My dad offered me the Jeep today, you know, to use while he's quarantined, but then that would leave him with no vehicle for appointments. Even if I get it back to him for them, he could still get sick if it's not clean enough," TK sighed, "I hate this virus and cancer!"

Stealing a glance of his boyfriend, literally pouting with his arms crossed over his chest, Carlos raised a curious eyebrow at him, "yes, I do agree that both suck, but we can't change either of those at the moment, but I know an easy solution for the vehicle situation."

"I know what you're getting at and no. I'm not going to ask you for another thing. You're already letting me stay with you. I'm just gonna have to buy a car," TK replied, shaking his head.

"TK, my truck sits most weeks because I'm in my car the majority of the time. I only take it out once and a while to make sure the battery doesn't die. I can use my truck; you can use my car. You're not asking me, and you talk like it's a hardship on me to have you stay," Carlos looked at him again, "it's not. You're my boyfriend. I promised I'd be there for you and this is what that means," he added a little firmer than he had been, and he stilled suddenly, taking a deep breath, "sorry. I don't mean to snap, but TK, I care about you and I want to help. Let me."

Biting his lip, TK sat gathering his thoughts. Having only been in Austin for a short time, he still hadn't shaken the memories of the city he grew up in. He'd had some amazing experiences and loved the city itself, but his last few boyfriends, Alex included, were selfish and would never offer him to stay at their place or use their car. Not without some ulterior motive, so he couldn't shake his initial reaction that Carlos was expecting something in return, but after a few moments, he realized Carlos was different than the guys of his past, so he rubbed his hands over his face and slid back to sit next to Carlos, reaching out to take the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel, "I'm sorry, too," he whispered, knowing it wasn't an argument, but it was a disagreement and he felt right saying it, "forgive me. I'm just not used to the guys I date being so open and selfless. It's obvious I didn't pick the right ones, but I lucked out with you, Carlos, and I'm grateful that you're letting me stay, but I don't want to overstep or ask too much of your generosity."

"Tyler, you're not," Carlos promised, squeezing their joined hands, "I'm sorry you didn't have better experiences with your past boyfriends, but I'm not them. I promise you, I have no other motives, besides wanting to help _my boyfriend_ out," he told him softly while stressing their relationship, "I think about the only selfish thing I could say is that I'm glad those guys screwed up in the past because I've got you now and I'm not letting go."

Lifting Carlos' arm, TK settled himself against his chest, draping his arm around his shoulders, "I never want to, either," he whispered, looking up at him.

Carlos tightened his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and leaned down to press a kiss on his forehead while he drove, "good to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spanish Translations:**  
>  Hola, cariño - Hey, sweetheart
> 
> A/N4: Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! I've been working on this for a few months and I wanted to get the first chapter posted before the cast goes back to filming tomorrow! I'm not sure how often I'll update, but I'm working on the next chapter, so definitely soon! Please let me know what you think! And if there's anything you'd like to see me write (in this fic, series, fandom, etc.) let me know in the comments!  
> A/N5: If you'd like to connect with me outside of AO3, I'm on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ej8302/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ej8302) as @EJ8302! And a huge shout out to my Tarlos Fab Four sisters @fortheloveoftarlos, @ronen_rafa_911, and @buttercupstrand on Instagram! You ladies rock!


	2. It Was An Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to 911: Lone Star (TV 2020) 1x10 - Austin, We Have A Problem  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 911: Lone Star! I'm just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* I do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> A/N1: I edited this, so all mistakes are mine.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Any Underlined text are quotes from 911: Lone Star episode 1x10 'Austin, We Have A Problem' - I don't own them. I'm just borrowing for this work of fiction.
> 
> ~*~

A content silence fell over the cab of the truck while Carlos drove through town to get to the Strand's. With his boyfriend tucked beside him, Carlos didn't mind the quiet and sent up a silent prayer for things to work out for his boyfriend. He could tell that even though TK was 'accepting' his help, that he was struggling, and he didn't blame him. He understood. With all that had happened since the Strands moved to Texas, TK had been through a whirlwind. New place, new crew, new life, new boyfriend, new work experiences, his dad's health, his own health, getting shot, dealing with past hurts, all of those, along with so many other things could easily stress his boyfriend out. He hoped that he could make the 'big' step they were taking as smooth and calming as possible for him, even if it was only for a short time; though Carlos selfishly hoped it wouldn't be.

As they pulled up in front of the Strand house, Carlos shifted his arm from around his boyfriend, so he could park and turn off the engine. After he did, he returned his arm to his boyfriend's shoulders, just as a light snore came from TK. Hating to interrupt his nap, but knowing they had things to do, Carlos leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, "hey, Tiger. Time to wake up."

"Huh?" TK murmured, shifting, "oh, did I fall asleep?" He asked, looking around as he remained settled against Carlos' side.

"Seems like it. You must be tired. Are you okay?" He wondered, gently rubbing his back.

"Yeah," TK nodded, "I'm good. It's just gonna take me a few days to get used to working a full shift again," he paused as his cheeks flushed a little, "and I'm comfortable with you."

Carlos reached up and brushed his hand over TK's cheek, "I'm glad you feel that way," he assured him, "just hoped you weren't hiding anything."

"I'm not," TK promised, "come on. We should go get this done with so we can get some sleep."

"Lead the way," Carlos motioned to the house.

It took a few moments before TK woke enough to get moving, and once he did, the two got out of the truck and headed for the front door. As they reached the front stairs, scratching could be heard from inside, and when TK pushed the door open, Buttercup lunged at him. "Hey, boy!" TK grinned, kneeling in the entryway to pet and greet the Bernese Mountain Dog, "I missed you, too," he added, while his face was licked, and the dog's tail wagged excitedly.

"He's been pacing all day," Owen noted as he moved to greet the guys at the door. "I think he knows somethings up and he's not gonna like being apart from you."

TK glanced up at his dad from where he was kneeling with Buttercup, "he's not the only one. It sucks I have to leave you alone because of this stupid virus," TK turned to look at his boyfriend, "please don't take that wrong. I'm glad we can be together."

Carlos nodded, "I know, cariño," he assured him.

"Yeah, and I'm trying to tell myself that it's not forever," Owen agreed, motioning to Buttercup, who's nose was nuzzling at TK's hand that had stopped petting him, "he just doesn't get it. Did you know that Bernese Mountain Dogs are notoriously stubborn and need affection all the time?"

"Most dogs are like that, dad," TK replied, kissing Buttercup on the top of his head, while he scratched behind his hearts, "but that's okay. Buttercup's worth it, aren't you, boy?"

Owen glanced at Carlos, "you okay with dogs at your place?"

"Mine? Uh," Carlos glanced at TK and Buttercup and then back to Owen, "well, I own it, so my rules. I don't mind, but I've never had a dog there."

"Well, he'll need to be brushed a lot and he is housebroken. He'll also go with TK to work, so he won't be home alone. Would you be willing to let TK take him along?" Owen asked hopefully.

"Dad!" TK stood up, "Carlos is already letting me stay and use his car because he's also got a truck. I can't ask him to take Buttercup, too; and you shouldn't be completely alone here!"

"If I'm lonely, I can pick up the phone and call someone. He can't and do you think he'll be very happy if you're not here? Today he's been in and out of your room. Can you imagine his moping once he realizes what's going on?" Owen responded, "and you're not asking. I am."

"Cariño, we've been through this. It's okay. I want to help and if it means bringing Buttercup, then I'm okay with it," Carlos promised, glancing at the dog, before looking back at Owen, "are you sure, though? Don't you want a companion around here?"

"Sure, but as I said. If I get lonely, I can make a phone or video call," Owen replied, "I'm not going to make Buttercup miserable just so I have him here," Owen added, "anyway, come in. Don't just stand in the doorway," he laughed, noting the door was still open from Buttercup's immediate greeting to TK, "and I ordered dinner. It just got here, so have dinner before you guys pack."

~*~

Though TK and Carlos were hesitant to stay longer than necessary, Owen assured them it would be okay, since he'd already been at the station that day. With that reminder, they agreed to stay for dinner, joining Owen over a large selection of Chinese food he'd ordered.

They chatted lightly over their meal, trying not to bring up too much of the current events, though it did a few times when TK was explaining his first day back at work and how weird it was that Owen wasn't there.

"Judd's doing fine, dad, but he's just not you," TK shrugged.

"I know," Owen agreed, "and I miss you guys, too, but just think of it this way. One day, in the far off future, I will retire, so I won't be your captain forever, but I will always be your dad."

TK smiled, nodding at that, "yeah, I know. I just..." He trailed off, unsure of how to explain what he wanted.

"What?" Owen asked curiously.

"I just want to have a lot more time and experience on the job before you do retire. I want to feel confident going into any situation and I know this might sound crazy, but with all that's gone on, yeah, I realized I want to be a firefighter, but now it's like I'm starting over. Like it's my rookie year all over again."

Owen nodded, gathering his thoughts, "you're not the first firefighter who has questioned their career choice, but I can assure you, you know everything you need to do the best job out there. I have faith in your abilities and I'm not just saying that as your dad. I'm saying that as a captain."

TK relaxed at that, "now I just have to believe that for myself."

"It wasn't easy to trust myself when I first went solo, but I learned to trust my instincts. You'll get there, too," Carlos assured him.

"Wise words," Owen confirmed.

Glancing at his boyfriend, TK leaned into him a little and nodded, "yeah, I will. Thanks," he smiled as he finished off his meal, "okay, I'm full. And I need to go pack. We both have shifts in the morning."

~*~

In less than thirty minutes, TK and Carlos had a few duffel bags packed of clothes and toiletries TK would need, since the rest of the things he'd need regularly were in his backpack, already in Carlos' truck, and Carlos took one of the bags outside to the truck.

TK moved further into the house to find Owen sitting at the kitchen island with his laptop, "uh, so I'm just taking clothes and stuff I'll need. My other stuff is staying. Is that okay?" He asked softly.

"Of course," Owen nodded, looking at him, "this is still your house, even if I have to be in quarantine for a little while."

"Okay," TK bit his lip as Carlos came back inside, Buttercup darting towards him when he entered, "are you sure you're okay with Buttercup coming with? I've been doing some thinking and I feel like he should be here."

Owen glanced at the dog, now nuzzling his head against TK, like he'd been away for a long time, though it had only been a few minutes to greet Carlos, "I get that, but if he's here, he's going to be looking for you and I don't have the heart to keep him away from you. I'll be okay," Owen assured him.

Hearing someone knocking on the door, all three guys thought it was a little late for a visitor and Owen wasn't expecting anyone, so Carlos was the first to go to the door. TK and Owen followed right behind him and when Carlos pulled the front door open, he was met by a woman wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him, the blond curly hair suddenly giving away who it was.

The moment Carlos realized what was happening, he stiffened and reached to rest his hands on her shoulders, gently but firmly, pushing them apart, so he had space to choke out, "you're not kissing who you were expecting!"

"Oh my God!" Zoe gasped, her eyes widening in shock when she saw Carlos standing in front of her, "I thought Owen would be answering the door!" She ran her hands over her face nervously, as her cheeks flushed a deep red, "I am so sorry, Carlos!"

"It's, um," Carlos glared at his boyfriend's dad before clearing his throat nervously, "it was an accident. No hard feelings," he added, trying to pass it off while wanting to forget it ever happened.

TK knew it would be hard to get that image out of his head, but he tried to ignore it, for another curious thought, "how do you two even know each other?"

Zoe shifted and stepped a few feet further away from Carlos and motioned between him and Owen, "I came up to the hospital while you were in your coma to check on your dad and met Carlos there instead. I picked the only time your dad wasn't there to visit."

"Oh, so when I woke up hadn't been the first time you were there," TK nodded in understanding, "that makes more sense."

"I hope that's okay," Zoe bit her lip, looking at the young Strand.

"It's cool, I appreciate you were there, even if it was a shock when I woke up," he admitted with a shrug, "but this," he motioned between her and Carlos, "is gonna take some time to forget."

Zoe groaned, running a hand through her hair, "I seriously didn't mean to! I just wasn't expecting anyone else here. I thought you were back at work today."

"I was until my shift ended a few hours ago," TK responded, glancing between Owen and Carlos, "Dad, are you going to say anything?" TK turned to his dad to see his shocked expression.

Owen blinked at his son's question and shifted, finally speaking up since watching his pseudo-girlfriend kissing his son's boyfriend, "I'm not sure I know what to say. I'm having a hard time erasing that image from my mind," he groaned, shaking his head.

An awkward silence fell over the four adults in the doorway until Buttercup darted around all of them to slip out the front door to go to the bathroom in the yard.

"I, um," Carlos shifted and grabbed TK's bag by the door, "we should get back so we can get some sleep for our shifts tomorrow," he said, trying to put the situation aside, "don't forget Buttercup's food."

"Carlos, again, I'm sorry," Zoe shifted from the door, as TK walked away.

"It's okay," Carlos waved his hand as if brushing it away, "it was an accident, so we can just put it in the past because it'll never happen again," he told her honestly.

"Right, never," she agreed, nodding at him.

Carlos turned to look at Owen, "if you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"What's going on?" Zoe asked, glancing between Owen and Carlos since TK had slipped away from them for a moment.

"TK and Buttercup are going to stay with Carlos while I quarantine here at home," Owen explained simply, moving towards the young officer to rest his hand on his shoulder, "I'm trusting you with my son. Please take care of him."

"I'll do anything I can to keep him safe. Always," Carlos promised, smiling at Owen.

"Thank you," Owen smiled, turning as TK returned with Buttercup's food and water bowls, his leash and bag of dog food, "you got everything?"

"Everything except his bed and some toys," TK replied, motioning to where Buttercup was.

"I'll bring them out," Owen replied.

TK nodded his thanks and moved towards his boyfriend, who was now standing on the front steps of the house. "See you later, Zoe."

"You, too, TK. Be safe and sorry again," Zoe replied.

"You too, and as Carlos said, it was an accident. Don't worry about it," he told her honestly.

"You okay?" TK asked as he followed his boyfriend outside, Buttercup coming to walk next to him.

"I'm not sure. I just need to relax or something. It's been a long day," Carlos admitted, taking a deep breath as he set TK's bag down next to the other one in the backseat, "still shocked."

TK studied his boyfriend, but before he could respond, Owen came out with Buttercup's bed and a few toys he played with. He wanted to reassure Carlos because he could tell he wasn't okay, but he didn't want to do it in front of his dad, so he waited, "thanks, dad. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine and if I need anything, I'll call," Owen promised, handing over the items to Carlos and then put his arms around his son, "I love you, kid."

"Love you, too, dad," TK responded easily, tightening his grip on him.

"I hate this is what we have to do," Owen sighed, glancing at the house, "and I am so sorry about Zoe doing that," he looked at Carlos, "I didn't know she was coming over."

"It's okay, Owen. It was an accident and with all due respect, can we stop talking about it?" Carlos wondered, "I want to put it in the past," he admitted, running his hand through his curly hair.

"Of course," Owen moved to rest his hands on Carlos and TK's shoulders, "you guys, take care of each other. I know this is a big step for both of you and we're in some unexpected times but lean on each other."

TK and Carlos shared a smile as they joined hands, "we will."

Carlos nodded in confirmation, "yeah, I hear we make a pretty good team."

"We really do, don't we?" TK asked.

Owen smirked as he pulled the two against his chest, hugging them tightly, "be safe, call any time, and hopefully we'll see each other soon."

~*~

Buttercup easily curled up in the backseat, while TK sat in the front with Carlos on their way back to his place. TK quickly noticed his boyfriend's mood had changed some and he didn't seem to be as talkative as he had been. TK's gut told him his boyfriend was still stewing from the situation that happened at his dad's place, so he chose not to bring it up on the way to Carlos', but he planned to talk to him before they went to bed.

"Are you going to bed as soon as we get back?" TK wondered, trying to break the silence.

"Not right away, but eventually," Carlos replied, glancing at him, "are you thinking about something?"

"I don't know," TK shrugged; he really didn't want to go to bed yet, even though they both had to get up early the next day, "maybe we could talk about the week? I know your schedule is more normal than mine is."

"We could do that," Carlos confirmed, smiling at TK, "do you have a few 24-hour shifts this week?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll have Buttercup at the station with me," TK motioned behind them to Buttercup, who perked up his head at his name.

"I'm not worried," Carlos promised, "he's a good dog and I know he likes you most, but I hope one day I'll win him over."

"You will," TK replied, "but he might still sleep on the bed," he added noticing they were pulling up to Carlos' place and parking in the driveway behind the Camaro. "Carlos, can I..." TK bit his lip, "are you okay?"

Carlos removed the keys from the ignition and took a deep breath, "I will be," Carlos sighed, "come on. Let's get your stuff inside, so we can relax."

"Are you upset that I'm moving in?" TK blurted out as Carlos started to get out of the truck, but the question stilled him.

"No, of course not," Carlos shook his head, quickly moving towards his boyfriend to pull him into his arms, "I'm glad you're moving in."

TK sunk against his chest as they hugged, "then what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since we left my dad's place. Was there something said? Was it what happened with Zoe? Because that was a total accident and you shouldn't worry about it."

"I'm not worried about it," Carlos responded.

"What is it then?" TK pulled back from his boyfriend to look at him, "something's wrong and I don't understand."

Carlos reached up and brushed his hand over TK's cheek, "can we go inside and talk? You'll probably think I'm crazy, but I just need to do something first."

Studying his features in the dim light of the truck, he could see his boyfriend almost begging for him to say 'yes', so he caved, "yeah, I guess. I just want to know. I'm not used to you being like this."

"I know," Carlos sighed, "I'm sorry. I just... I promise I'll explain, just let's get inside first."

~*~

It only took a few moments for Carlos and TK to carry things inside, and while TK was settling Buttercup's food and bowls in Carlos' kitchen, his boyfriend disappeared. It wasn't a huge place, so once water was down for Buttercup and a little bit of food to snack on since he'd already eaten earlier, TK followed the only track his boyfriend could have taken; to the bedroom.

When he reached Carlos' room, TK could see his bags on the floor by the side of the bed he usually slept on, but Carlos was in the bathroom, so he moved to see what he was doing and noticed him brushing his teeth. Now he was even more confused and came to stand in the doorframe of the bathroom, "what are you doing?"

Carlos froze at being caught and then made eye contact with his boyfriend in the mirror's reflection, "what? I'm brushing my teeth," he mumbled, his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"And we ate the same thing tonight and my breath doesn't taste bad, so is there some other reason why you had to rush into the bathroom to do this right now?" TK wondered, though he suddenly realized this is what Carlos 'needed' to do, "wait a second," he smirked, "is this what you needed to do and why you've been acting weird since we left my dad's?"

Removing his toothbrush, Carlos spit the contents of his mouth into the sink and grabbed a towel, "I haven't been acting weird," he defended, rinsing his toothbrush and putting it up, right next to a red one that TK had been keeping there.

TK turned his gaze from his boyfriend's reflection to the man himself and smirked, "yeah right. Answer me truthfully, if I had tried to kiss you in the car, would you have pulled away?" TK crossed his arms over his chest smugly, while waiting for an answer.

Buying some time, Carlos wiped his mouth off with the towel, letting a small sigh escape his lips as he did, "maybe, probably," he murmured.

Though TK heard everything, he couldn't help teasing his boyfriend a little, his actions making a whole lot more sense, "what was that?" He stepped closer, taking the towel from him and setting it aside, "did you say maybe?" He smirked and moved to rest his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, "in thinking about it, you haven't kissed me since we had dinner. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain woman accidentally kissing you because she thought you were my dad?" He wondered, reaching a hand up to brush over Carlos' cheek, his stubble rough from having not shaven since early that morning.

Carlos leaned into his boyfriend's touch and gently snaked his arms around his waist, sighing as buried his head in TK's neck as they hugged, "maybe."

TK laughed lightly in their embrace, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "it's not a big deal, baby, it was an accident. She didn't mean to do that. I'm not mad. Shocked yes, but not mad at you or her. You don't need to freak out."

Hearing TK's words, Carlos groaned again as he pulled back to look at TK, "I'm not freaking out," he took a deep breath, "and it wasn't 'just a kiss'," Carlos added, shuddering at the memory, "as soon as I realized what was happening, I pushed her away, but while it happened and she thought she was still kissing your dad," he shuddered in disgust, "there was tongue involved. I wanted to wash away the memory and I definitely didn't want to kiss you until I had."

"Tongue, huh?" TK leaned in and pressed a kiss to Carlos' frown, brushing his tongue against his boyfriend's lips. The lingering taste of toothpaste touched his senses as he felt his boyfriend melt into his arms, so he deepened the kiss. Once he felt his boyfriend truly relax, he pulled back slightly to look at him, "better?"

Though his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, Carlos nodded and tightened his grip on TK, "much."

"Good," TK smiled, able to tell his boyfriend was bothered by what happened. He wanted to be sympathetic, but he also couldn't help the chuckle escape his lips, "so were you disgusted because a woman kissed you? Or because it was Zoe?"

Carlos groaned, "please don't remind me," he pulled back even further and nudged his boyfriend away playfully to move around him and into the bedroom, "and here I thought you were trying to comfort me."

"I am, but I'm trying to figure out exactly what I'm comforting," TK laughed as he followed, "and I'm serious! I need to know these things. It's not like we've ever really talked about our pasts with girls before, so explain," TK slipped up behind Carlos and snaked his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, "please."

With a huff, Carlos leaned back into TK's chest, "are you sure you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do," TK nodded.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you," Carlos smirked, turning in his arms to watch his reaction, "I've kissed women before, so it wasn't that. It was that when I realized it was Zoe, I was quickly reminded that she's kissed and done more with your dad than I ever want to know about and I couldn't imagine kissing you when I knew she'd possibly done _that_ with your dad."

"Oh God," TK groaned, trying to shake the thought from his mind, "that's an image I didn't need!"

"See, I told you," Carlos laughed, pulling back from him to start undressing.

As soon as Carlos had taken off his shirt, TK moved towards his boyfriend and looped his fingers through his belt loops, tugging him closer, "I need to do something to forget about what you just said and I think I have an idea."

"An idea, huh? What's that entail?" Carlos wondered, glancing down at where their hips were pressed together.

"Well, now I need to forget what you said and I have a 24-hour shift that starts tomorrow morning. I won't get to be here tomorrow night," TK trailed his fingertips up over Carlos' chest, "and I'd like to celebrate this new kind of living arrangement we have."

Carlos turned his gaze to the bed; the only one in his place, "are you going to kick Buttercup off the bed, then?" He wondered, noticing the dog had found his way onto it, "because I don't want to be the bad guy to tell him to get off the bed, or he'll be mad at me."

At his name, the dog lifted his head curiously.

"He doesn't have to move," TK responded, pulling his boyfriend towards the head of the bed, "it's not like we need the whole bed to have sex."

"I am not having sex with Buttercup on the bed," Carlos pulled away from TK, "nope, not happening."

TK eyed him for a moment and then had an idea. He quickly turned on his heels and headed out of the room, knowing Buttercup would follow. When he reached the living room, he headed right for the dog's large memory foam pet bed he'd left near the door. Moving towards it, he knelt on the ground and coaxed Buttercup towards him. "Here's the deal," he started scratching behind his ears, "I love you, and I'll put your bed in our room, but you gotta sleep there, okay?"

Buttercup leaned into his touch and wagged his tail as if he understood, but with no verbal response, TK kissed the dog on the head and grabbed the dog bed, before standing up and moving towards the bedroom. There, he found Carlos stretched out on the bed in only his boxers, "hey, _Papi_ ," TK grinned, setting up the dog bed at the end of their bed. Buttercup immediately crawled onto his bed and began turning in a circle to get comfortable. Once TK was sure that the dog had settled down, he moved over to Carlos' side of the bed and sat on the edge, "where were we?"

"I'm not sure, but you're overdressed for going to bed," Carlos smirked, "I think we were trying to forget that little _accident_ this evening."

"Yes please," TK nodded, resting his hand on Carlos' abdomen, before gently tracing small circles over his olive skin, "I suppose that means I should get out of _all_ these clothes, huh?"

"I would offer to help, but I hear you went back to work today, so your doctor must have cleared you for everything. I wouldn't want to interrupt your independence," Carlos winked at him.

TK tugged at the hoodie he had on, easily pulling his arms and head through, and then tossed it across the bed, where it landed on his duffel bags. Before undressing more, he stood to kick his shoes off, and then crawled up to straddle his boyfriend's hips, "I appreciate the independence, but I'd hate to take all the fun away from you."

Carlos' hands gently found a place on his boyfriend's hips, before gently guiding them closer to the hem of TK's t-shirt, "well, I do enjoy unwrapping presents."

"Good, then I may have just the present for you," TK inched up closer and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Carlos' lips, "sorry I don't have a ribbon for you to untie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N3: I'm back! Okay, technically I never left, but I have been knee-deep in my original fiction novel, writing on it this November for NaNoWriMo. I've been a little away from my fanfiction, I am coming back to fanfiction and I have so many ideas for this fic! Thank you all for the love and support for this story and my others! I'm so glad you all like it, and I hope you continue to! I truly appreciate all the comments and kudos and hope I'll be able to respond to you all soon, but I do read them and am encouraged by them!  
> A/N4: My friends and I started a podcast about 911: Lone Star and Tarlos, called the '911 Lone Star Round Up'! If you're interested in checking it out, the information can be found for it on Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter at '@911LSRoundUp'.  
> A/N5: If you'd like to connect with me outside of AO3, I'm on Instagram and Twitter as '@EJ8302'!


	3. Emotionally Drained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to 911: Lone Star (TV 2020) 1x10 - Austin, We Have A Problem  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 911: Lone Star! I'm just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* I do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> A/N1: I edited this, so all mistakes are mine.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D
> 
> ~*~

**Tuesday, March 24, 2020**

When the five-am alarm went off, TK was the first to wake. He couldn't help the slight confusion from being at Carlos' again, but as his body felt the familiar form behind him, the memories of the day before flooded his mind. Carlos' chest was pressed to TK's back and the officer had his left arm draped protectively over him, sleeping much as they had almost every night since they'd gotten together officially.

Before TK could react, Carlos shifted with a groan and moved his arm, reaching to snooze the alarm, "Tiger, are you awake?" He murmured, returning to where he had been, with TK tucked against him.

"If I say 'no', will you let me sleep longer?" TK chuckled lightly, grabbing onto Carlos' hand to keep him from moving again.

"We have a little time to be lazy," Carlos whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to the base of TK's neck, "but there's a pair of brown eyes staring at me and they're not from my reflection."

"What?" TK shifted and reluctantly opened his eyes, meeting Buttercup's gaze, "oh, morning," he greeted, reaching out to pet the dog's head.

Buttercup nuzzled into his hand and wagged his tail, turning to lick TK's palm before moving forward and jumping to put his paws on the bed. With one swift movement, the dog was up on the bed, his front paws landing on Carlos' thigh and his backside settling onto the small space of the bed between TK and the edge.

"Whoa there, boy," TK laughed, reaching out for him, "easy. There's two of us in bed, not just one."

"Somehow I don't think he cares," Carlos shifted back a little to allow the dog more room, but by doing that, Buttercup easily jumped over TK and laid right down between them, successfully separating the young couple, "and he's also jealous," Carlos added, moving to sit up over the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" TK quickly rolled onto his back, reaching out to his boyfriend before he got too far away, "you said we had a few more minutes."

"We did have a few more minutes, but Buttercup changed those plans," Carlos turned to take TK's hand in his, kissing the top of his hand, "maybe you should have a discussion with Buttercup about morning etiquette while I go shower," he suggested with a smirk.

TK tightened his grip on Carlos' hand, trying to keep him in bed, but his boyfriend continued to stand up, "we've gotta get up, Tyler. Unlike you, I don't like to shower at the station before my shift," he explained, leaning over the bed to kiss TK on the lips, "doesn't mean you can't join me unless you'd rather snuggle with your dog," he added casually, purposely swaying his hips as he walked out of the room and across the hallway to the bathroom.

Neither of them had put clothes back on the night before, so he didn't hesitate to take in the view of the toned muscles and olive skin as Carlos left the room. TK couldn't get enough of the man he got to call his boyfriend and was relieved that Friday his doctor had finally cleared him for more strenuous 'adult' activities; which was the reason he'd stayed at Carlos' all weekend, to make up for the lost time. With that thought in mind, TK didn't waste any time pushing himself from the bed and when Buttercup tried to follow, TK quickly assured the dog he'd be back soon and got him to lay at the foot of the bed.

Following the track's Carlos had just taken, TK found his boyfriend gathering towels when he slipped inside and closed the door behind him, "you got room for one more, Officer Reyes?" He questioned, leaning back against the door.

Carlos focused his gaze on his boyfriend's features, the healing yet reddish-pink scar on TK's shoulder easily reminding him of how close they had come to not having their relationship. Stashing that memory aside, Carlos smiled, "I don't know, Firefighter Strand. Did your doctor clear you for _all_ activities?"

"You know damn well they did," TK smirked, pushing away from the door and moving towards him, his arms reaching out to wrap around his neck, "especially if I'm not alone."

"Really?" Carlos set the towels down on the nearby counter and slipped his arms around TK's waist, humming lightly, "I see. Well, I would hate for you to fall in the shower, so we should definitely take one together."

TK nodded, "yes, I think that's a good idea. And I'm all for saving water wherever we can."

"This from the person who makes a living putting out fires with hoses," Carlos smirked, feeling his boyfriend's hips press against his own.

There was no mistaking what either was feeling, as TK leaned in to whisper, "I'm highly skilled at putting fires out; would you like a demonstration?" He wondered, guiding his boyfriend backward, "I'd be happy to show you," he added, reaching into the shower to turn the spray on and adjusting it so it wouldn't be cold.

Carlos groaned, nodding as he leaned in and pressed his lips to TK's, "I'm all yours."

~*~

Knowing they'd only have so long in the shower, the couple enjoyed their time, but also managed to get in what they needed to do, so they wouldn't be late to work.

A little after six-am, the two were making their way out into the kitchen and while Carlos went to make coffee for them, TK took Buttercup outside and fed him, before accepting the offered cup of coffee from his boyfriend, "thanks, babe."

" _De nada, cariño,_ " Carlos nodded, motioning towards the item on the counter, "for you."

"Oh, cool, the car key," TK smiled as he looked at it, but then noticed Carlos was holding something else in his hand, "what's that?"

Taking a deep breath, Carlos nodded as he bit his lip, "if COVID hadn't happened, I would have done this a lot more romantically, because I don't want to scare you," Carlos held open his palm and showed him the single silver key, "I want you to have a key to my place, and not just because you're living here for a while. If you choose to move back to your dad's later on, that's okay; I still want you to have this. I want you to know that I trust you to come and go from here as you please. It's your place, too."

TK could see the genuine concern in his boyfriend's eyes at the gesture, so to reassure him, TK took the key from his hand and set both it and his coffee cup aside so he could wrap his arms around Carlos, "thank you," he murmured, pressing a kiss into his neck, before pulling back to look at him, his hand coming up to rest on Carlos' cheek, "TK a few months ago might have freaked out, but not now. I could never be scared of you, babe, but thank you for caring about how I'd react."

Carlos leaned into his touch and smiled, holding him close and soaking in the last few moments together before they would have to leave for work, "you don't have to thank me. I'll always care about you and I never want to scare you. We haven't had a chance to talk about everything yet, but I know you're doing well with your meetings and therapist and I'll do everything in my power to make sure you feel safe and comfortable. Because I'm not letting you go, Tiger."

At the nickname, TK's cheeks flushed, as he tried to hold back the tears in his eyes; the happiness and security he felt with Carlos warmed him in a way he'd never had in any other relationships, "when I came here everything was just gray, dark and bland. You've given me blue skies, light, and spice, and I will never be able to thank you enough for the way you treat me or have been there for me. I've never felt so safe and happy with anyone in my life. I know I still have a long road to truly recover from my past, but with your support, my dad's, the team, and even my mom, I'm confident I'll get there, but I can't promise I won't make mistakes. I... I'm an addict and always will be. What if..."

"Tyler, don't 'what if'. I'm gonna be right by your side _every_ step of the way, however, you need me to be," Carlos promised, "for the good and the bad. I'm not walking away from this," he motioned between them, "we're not perfect. We've both made mistakes in our past, and we'll make them in our future, but as long as we agree to be there for each other, we're gonna be okay."

As the tears fell, TK hugged Carlos tightly and then pulled back enough to press their lips together, sealing their promise to each other with a kiss, "that's a promise I can make, because I'm not letting you go, Carlos. I want this, I want us."

Carlos reached to wipe the tears from TK's cheeks and smiled at him, "good to know, and me, too."

~*~

Over the following weeks, the state laid down more restrictions on what could be done and who could travel in and out of the state, forcing a lot of people to truly stay home for an indefinite time. Texas had also closed schools until early May, but that could change if the cases continue to get worse. Residents were reminded they could still go to the grocery store but were encouraged to limit those trips to keep exposure to a minimum. 'Wear a mask', 'wash your hands' and 'social distance' became new phrases heard throughout the world as time wore on, know those were just a few of the easy ways to help limit the spread of the terrible virus.

Every person in the world was worried about the virus, how it spreads, and what can be done, but there were a lot of unknowns that everyone was facing. And no matter how the first responders, medical workers, or other essential workers felt, they had to push their feelings aside to focus on their jobs, which helped get them through each day and shift, but that didn't make their lives easier. TK and Carlos started showering before they left work, they at least changed out of their uniforms and showered as soon as they got home, hoping to minimize the chance they could bring it back to each other.

For TK, Buttercup, and the rest of the 126, it was easy to see they all missed Owen. The crew would often find Buttercup in Owen's office on his dog bed, and TK couldn't help slipping into his dad's office to check out his dad's helmets and other memorabilia he had from his previous firehouses. He knew it all by heart, but he always found a piece of his dad in them and it made him miss him just a little less. Sure, he'd worked shifts in the past when his dad was off, but this was the longest time he'd ever worked as a firefighter without his dad working alongside him. And he hoped they could again because he wasn't ready for that to end any time soon.

Every shift TK did his best to avoid butting heads with Judd. He didn't want to repeat the big blow-up they'd had when they first started working together and he was glad they'd worked things out since. Now, he saw him as his older brother and they worked well together, but there were a few times they did something the other didn't like, which led to them having a confrontation. Thankfully they were able to talk through any issues before any punches were thrown.

Similar arguments or disagreements came up between other members of the crew. Judd finally talked to Grace and Owen about the tension and they easily pointed out that everyone was under a lot of stress, which was causing them to get more anxious and irritable. It seemed like every few days, new restrictions were being put in place, including limiting how many people could be in a group outside of household members. Even the firehouse was having to limit how many people could be in the same room or in the building at a time, which kept things quiet and the fire crews weren't being sent out to as many medical calls, unless the paramedic units needed more hands, to keep the crews from being exposed to the virus. This left a lot of free time for the crew at the firehouse, making 24-hour shifts drag on.

The police department had its changes to deal with, too. Carlos was working long shifts to cover for some of the absent officers, all officers had their cars on patrol unless they were rookies. They weren't having to 'enforce' the suggested policies, but they were often called to businesses when people were stirring up trouble for some reason. The number of cases didn't change much, but the types of calls did. There weren't as many car accidents, because there were fewer people on the roads, construction crews were off work, so no one had to go direct traffic with blocked streets, but some smaller stores were finding issues with people trying to loot, break-in and vandalize. Most of the time, one or two officers would go to an incident to take statements, and if they weren't out patrolling, they were back at the station, because they wanted to limit their exposure as well. They also would still get calls to help with crowd control at fire scenes, so Carlos would get to see his boyfriend, sometimes sharing a hug or kiss, but they did try to maintain professional boundaries on the job, especially because of the virus.

Some of the hardest calls Carlos had to deal with were domestic violence and abuse. Those calls had increased a lot since many began working from home or were off work because of their business being closed. This forced many families into isolation with their abusers all day, every day, without any freedom. Thankfully, Carlos was able to help a few families, by getting their abuser out of the home. Unfortunately, many who were reporting abuse, often denied they called when he'd show up at their house, so those were tough to walk away from, but he'd always leave his card, with his name and number, assuring them if they needed anything, they could call, in case one day they really needed him and he'd be there.

Carlos would do his best not to bring home the tough cases, much like TK would, and the two men at first tried not to talk about them, but after just a few rough calls, both men found once they talked about it with someone they cared about, it was easier to deal with. This prompted them to make an agreement that they'd check in with each other to make sure they weren't bottling up work stress and bringing it home.

~*~

In the passing weeks, TK and Carlos easily fell into a routine that worked well for them, and Owen. During times when only TK or Carlos were home, since the majority of non-essential business, gyms, parks, and entertainment centers were closed, they focused on picking up the apartment, doing laundry, or other things around the place, like sanitizing; they were both first responders after all and even though they were doing everything they could to avoid the virus, they still wanted to be cautious.

During the week, Owen would send TK a list of things he'd need at the store and on Saturday, after TK got off work, he and Carlos would go shopping for their week and pick up what Owen needed, dropping them off on his doorstep. If Owen saw them arrive, he'd give them a few moments to set things down and step away, and then he'd go outside at least to wave at them. TK constantly had to resist the urge to go hug his dad and they'd talk for a few minutes, but they'd kept to video chatting regularly so they wouldn't stay at the house too long, to keep both Owen and TK from struggling with the limited physical contact; they both missed hugging each other.

By early April, state parks and historical sites had been closed to the public along with any kind of zoos or amusement parks. This limited anything the new couple could go and do together. Thankfully, TK and Carlos loved spending time together, anywhere, so they both got their creative imaginations going to each come up with some more original dates they could have at home to keep things new and fresh; breaking up the monotony of the world around them.

Even though when TK moved in it was only temporary, slowly his belongings began to migrate into Carlos's closet and dresser, and bathroom. Since they weren't going out much aside from quick grocery shopping trips or work, both of them had resorted to wearing hoodies and sweatpants most days when they weren't working.

Because of so much at-home downtime, Carlos could tell both of them were getting a little stretched, even though they loved the time together. He was beginning to worry that they would need some space, so he began to rearrange his second bedroom/office to give both of them an extra place to go if they ever wanted some time to themselves.

Carlos had been keeping in touch with his family in San Antonio and throughout the state. Normally he would make at least one trip a month to visit his family and have a big family dinner, but with the virus and the recommendations to avoid gathering in large groups or visiting people you don't see too often, he had to make the choice not to go. He missed them but like TK, they kept in touch through FaceTime, texts, and email, so they weren't completely disconnected. Owen was also using technology to keep in touch with the crew while they were on shift, but even he was getting frustrated having to work and stay at home; he hated not having as much freedom as he was used to.

With so many closures and meeting restrictions, TK hadn't been to a physical meeting with his therapist or any NA/AA meetings. He did his best to keep in touch with his sponsor in New York as well as the one in Texas that he'd been getting to know, but when it got bad he thankfully was smart enough, with the encouragement from his therapist, to talk to his dad and Carlos about any struggles he was having. Thankfully his anxiety had been kept at bay enough that he hadn't had any kind of urges to use and Owen and Carlos continued to assure them they were proud of him for all that he had accomplished so far. TK had been having weekly video chats with his therapist as well so at least he was keeping on the right track even though it was all virtual and not in person anymore.

In the outside world, tests had begun for the drug and they were slowly trying to figure out how to treat the people who are sick with it. It was such an unknown disease, so there were no specific treatments and medical professionals were treating the symptoms. This would work for most but unfortunately many passed away from the virus, which is why TK and Carlos had made the tough decision to avoid their families for the time being.

Owen was keeping up with his chemo treatments and shared some news after the most recent one. Because he had been responding well to the chemo, his tumor markers, the numbers that showed how active his tumor was, were almost back to a normal range. This meant he'd soon be done with the chemotherapy, so he could soon get on some meds to help increase his white blood cells and boost his immune system, allowing him to get back to work and be around his family again. This was great news and a huge boost in morale for everyone at the firehouse and TK and Carlos.

Across the state, cities were beginning to require people to wear masks and threatening a fine if they didn't. Thankfully Austin wasn't one of those cities; Carlos did not want to be forced to ticket residents for not wearing a mask. And thankfully the majority of citizens they dealt with regularly were wearing masks or maintained social distance, so they didn't think it would ever truly come to that, but with the coming holiday weekend, Easter, for those who celebrated, many were worried about people gathering together regardless of suggestions to stay within just your household.

~*~

**Saturday, April 11, 2020**

It'd been two and half weeks since TK moved in and the couple had gotten into a good routine. But it changed a little that day. The 126 hardly got any sleep the night before on shift, so TK asked Carlos to go shopping for them and Owen.

Carlos didn't mind and was happy to help out. It also gave him an idea to surprise TK with for the next day, Easter Sunday, which he was able to talk to Owen about when he dropped off his groceries and the father thought it was a great idea for the younger Strand.

By the time Carlos got home, he knew TK would be back soon, so he put things away and picked up the book he'd been trying to read to get a few pages in before his return.

When the door opened, Carlos barely had a moment to react before he had a lap full of Buttercup, excitedly licking him and nuzzling him; they had gotten closer and had silently agreed to share TK. 

Carlos laughed but put his book aside to greet Buttercup with a big hug, rubbing his belly and kissing his head, before glancing towards the door to see his boyfriend. He looked exhausted, "hey, cariño," he smiled.

"Hey," TK waved, dropping his bag by the shoes he'd kicked off, "I'm gonna go shower, that okay?"

"Of course! There are clean towels in the bathroom, and I set out some clothes for you," Carlos offered easily.

TK smiled lightly, dropping his mask into a pile and rubbed his hands over his face, "you're awesome!"

"Go shower and relax. Take a nap if you need to," Carlos told him, wanting to kiss him but they'd decided to avoid that until they'd showered.

With a grateful nod, TK moved through the apartment and to the bedroom, emptying his pockets and getting undressed, before going to take a shower.

Carlos entertained Buttercup for a short time before taking him into the kitchen to show him his water dish. Settling back on the couch, Carlos went back to reading for a bit, and when he heard the water in the shower go off, he figured TK would join him soon. Unfortunately, after more than enough time to dry off and get dressed, and noticing Buttercup had disappeared from his lap, he immediately worried about his boyfriend.

As he moved towards the bedroom, he paused at the sight before him. TK had his yellow hoodie on, a towel wrapped around his waist and he was stretched out on the bed. Buttercup was snuggled up to his chest, and TK had his face nuzzled into his fur and an arm draped over him. At first, Carlos thought he was asleep, but then he noticed TK's shoulders shaking, "Tyler?" Carlos moved further into the room and quickly sat on the edge of the bed next to him, reaching to brush a hand over his boyfriend's cheek, "hey, cariño, please talk to me. What's wrong?"

TK took a deep breath and sighed into Buttercup's fur, before turning his head to look at Carlos, "I'm running on like zero sleep. Apparently, last night was the night the entire city decided to have their emergencies. Car accidents, medical assists, kitchen fires, and carbon monoxide poisoning, because someone decided to use their outdoor grill inside! I'm exhausted, and you know what? I was so out of it on my way home, that I drove almost to my dad's before I realized I couldn't go there. Who can't go see their dad? It's fucking stupid! I fucking hate cancer and this stupid virus! And I can't say anything to him about this because I don't want to make him feel worse than he already does. And I feel like a fucking baby for getting upset and wanting a hug from my dad, but it's been over two weeks and I miss him! God Carlos, what am I gonna do if he doesn't beat this cancer?" TK choked out between sobs.

"Hey, don't go there," Carlos replied, shaking his head, "your dad just got good news, so you'll get to see him soon. I trust the doctors he's got. You should, too. They wouldn't give him that news if they didn't truly believe what they were telling him. And it's always okay to cry. I've done my share. Our emotions have been on edge for the last few months, especially since the quarantine started. And it sucks we can't see our families as we want, but do you know what has been getting me through?" Carlos asked softly, smiling when TK shook his head 'no', "that I get to quarantine with you. If you hadn't been cleared to go back to work, you wouldn't be here. You'd still be at your dad's, while he's quarantining and we'd be separated by six-feet, a window, or a digital screen. I know you miss your dad and I miss my family, but at least we have each other. You're not alone in this and I definitely can tell you had a rough night and didn't get a lot of sleep, so you're emotionally drained and needed some time to cry it out. There's nothing wrong with it. You're not a baby."

TK gazed at his boyfriend; his sour mood easily getting better. Every time he'd have some sort of stressful breakdown or anxious mind, Carlos always seemed to know what to say or do to help him calm down. Shifting even more, he threw his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you. I don't mean to be so emotional. You're right. It was a tough night and I am tired. But I'm glad I get to be with you, too. And I'm sorry, too, because my dad's in the same town. Your family is an hour and a half away and you haven't seen them since when? Before we got together?"

"Yeah, just before you got hurt, but it's okay," Carlos explained, "I miss them, but I think it's a bit easier for me. I was used to communicating with phone and video calls, text messages, Facebook, and emails all along. You and your dad are a little different. You're close and living together, so even closer, _and_ you work together. You guys aren't used to being apart, unlike you and your mom, where you are."

Thinking for a moment, TK shook his head as he realized what his boyfriend with getting at, "yeah, I guess my dad is like one of my best friends and I'm close to him. That's got to be the only child thing, too. Mom is not around as much so we don't have as strong of a relationship. Sure, we text back-and-forth or FaceTime a few times, but she's been busy with something. She won't tell me what, but it's probably work-related, which I'm used to. At least we're having better conversations now, but I do get what you're saying. I'm used to being away from my mom, so video chatting and texts are okay, but for my dad, I'm not. And I'm so glad I get to be here with you and not be separated from you. That would have been way too hard to handle. I would've broken quarantine just to be with you."

"I probably would've done the same thing. Good thing we don't have to worry about that," Carlos shifted to look him over, gently brushing a hand over his boyfriend's cheek, "how are you feeling now?"

TK took a deep breath, "better. I guess I just needed to get it out," he reached up to wipe his eyes with his sleeve and took another calming breath, "for a moment there you kinda sounded like my therapist."

"You're not the first person who's ever told me that, but you are the cutest," Carlos winked, reaching to wipe away some stray tears, "you could use some sleep. Why don't you scoot over, and I will join you for a nap, or if you just wanna lounge around, you can while I make dinner. I also want to throw some things together for tomorrow, but I'd rather make sure you're okay first."

"What's tomorrow?" TK wondered.

"Nothing major. Well, technically it's Easter if you celebrate it, but since we haven't been up to my property recently, I thought we could go. I went by the hardware store and bought enough bricks to build a fire pit, so we could put one together, grill some food, and disconnect from the world for the day," Carlos offered, gently running his hand through TK's damp hair.

TK smiled happily, "that sounds awesome! Can Buttercup come, too?"

"Of course," Carlos nodded, glancing at the dog that had rolled to lay on his back, paws spread out like he was made of jelly, "I picked up a long dog lead while I was out, we can use with him until he gets used to the area, and I also got some toys and bowls for him."

"You are awesome!" TK tightened his arms around him again and kissed him on the lips, "thank you."

"No need to thank me," Carlos assured him.

"Come on, let's nap now, and then I can help you with dinner. That okay?" TK wondered.

"Sounds perfect," Carlos replied with a grin, "you gonna be able to move Buttercup? He seems pretty comfortable, right in the middle of the bed," he noted, "and you might want to put some pants on. I can't believe that towel is very comfortable."

"Oh yeah," TK glanced down, "I should probably do that. He'll move when I do."

Carlos stood, so his boyfriend could as well. Once TK was up, he pulled on a pair of sweats, and that caught Buttercup's attention. The dog sat up and jumped off the bed, probably thinking they were leaving the room, but TK took the chance and returned to the bed, inching himself closer to the middle. Carlos took the hint and kicked his shoes off, settling himself right behind his boyfriend. Carlos' right arm stayed tucked under himself, but he used his left arm to wrap around TK, pulling him back against his chest, "reminds me of when you were recovering," he whispered.

"Yeah, good memories, but now it's so much better because I can have sex with you," TK grinned, patting the bed when Buttercup walked back over and looked at him, "come on, boy, we're gonna take a nap."

Buttercup jumped up and settled right next to TK, his nose nuzzling close to his face. TK laughed lightly, but let him get settled, before taking Carlos' hand in his, lacing their fingers together and reaching over to wrap their arms around Buttercup, "thanks for checking on me," TK admitted, turning his head a little to glance at Carlos, "I feel a lot better than if I'd cried myself to sleep, which it seemed like I was on the verge of doing when you came in."

Carlos leaned in, kissing him gently and squeezing their joined hands, "I'm glad I could help out. Hope I always can," he murmured, "let's rest, cariño. You need it; we'll talk later."

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N3: Hope you all enjoyed this! It's been a crazy few months, but I was finally able to get this chapter edited to post! I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I know there are at least a few more chapters left. Then it's off to the next story in the universe! Thank you all for your love, support, kudos, and comments! I read and am super encouraged by each one! I know I don't get to reply to all of them, but please know they are being read! 
> 
> A/N4: When I'm not on AO3, you can find me at '@EJ8302' on Twitter and Instagram, and if you're looking for a new podcast, my friends and I started a podcast about 911: Lone Star and Tarlos, called the '911 Lone Star Round Up'! If you're interested, the information can be found for it on Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter at '@911LSRoundUp'.


End file.
